


The Cold

by ughdotcom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: It's cold in London, and Sherlock is grouchy. John proposes that they share body heat.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Actually these aren't BBC characters you just think that. These are my interpretations of the Sherlock Holmes characters.

London wasn’t exactly known for its warmth, but that didn’t mean that Sherlock didn’t still detest the cold. Mrs Hudson had declared that it was freezing and then fucked off to tea with some of her friends, leaving Sherlock alone and grumpy under a blanket on the couch.

Well, not alone.

“If you’re really that cold, Sherlock, just go turn up the thermostat.” John said from his seat on his chair, typing away at his computer.

“My feet will touch the ground.” Sherlock responded, pulling the blanket tighter around him, and John sighed and got up, shutting his computer and setting it on the chair.

“Move.” he said, standing over Sherlock. “And let me inside the blanket.”

“Why?”

“It’s cold. Shouldn’t we share body heat?” John said, and Sherlock, unable to argue with his logic, opened the blanket up and let John come under it.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, who hummed and rested his head on John’s shoulder. John held him closer as Sherlock’s hands snaked around his body, pulling him closer. “You’re warm.” Sherlock stated.

“Thanks.” John responded. Sherlock yawned and settled down into John’s chest like it was a pillow. John yawned too, Sherlock’s yawns contagious. He rested his head on top of Sherlock’s curls.

When Mrs Hudson came back to the flat she found the men curled up on the couch under the blanket, arms securely around each other. She smiled down warmly at them, adjusted the blanket, and went to make tea for them when they woke up.


End file.
